battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimari Tatsumi
Kimari Tatsumi (巽 キマリ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Heroes Appearance Kimari has brown hair in a ponytail, tied in a pink bow, and purple eyes. She wears a white shirt, pink skirt, and black jacket. She has a necklace with a blue gem. Personality Kimari claims that her destiny to conquer the world. She can be rather bossy, and at times, outright nasty, but sometimes shows a kinder side. She, along with her brother, has a tendency to make gags with reference to obscure or old things. Biography Kimari is the daughter of professor Denjirou Tatsumi, who worked alongside Hajime's parents in building a battle system. She has a brother, Kouta, and mother, Hanayo Kimari tested the battle system along with Hajime. She was surprised when he played burst cards, not knowing what they did, and was unhappy to not know what cards were being laid and when they would activate. She lost the battle, but gave the system designers plenty of feedback to improve it. She was given one of the hero X-rares, The CurseHero Chaotic-Seimei, from a woman named Matsuri, whom she admired. Kimari entered the Hero Championships, and became one of the three finalists of the red block, along with Tegamaru and Manabu. During the national round of the tournament, she was matched against Manabu in her first round, and defeated. Though she was upset over being eliminated, she still planned to continue her world domination. During spring break, she, Hajime and Kouta went to an island on vacation. There, they learned of something mysterious lurking underwater. Kimari thought it was a sea beast, and wanted to tame it to use in her world domination. However, it turned out to be a submarine, belonging to an evil scientist, Dr. Sunset. Kimari learned of something called the "phantom card" from him, which was a long-forgotten sign of rulers throughout history. She decided to get it for herself. After a battle with Sunset, which she won, she earned control of his ship, the Genius, and him as a subordinate. She tried to seduce Arata when they met in Italy, to advance her world domination plan. This failed, because he didn't notice. This plan failed similar when she tried to get Katabura's attention for money. Because Manabu graduated, the position of student council president for Kadode middle school was left open. Kimari decided to run (with Tachibana| Tameru] campaigning for her), to further her goal for world domination. She had a battle with Kataru, her competition for the title, and won thanks to her new X-rare, The BeautyHero Cleopatras. However, in the actual election, she only got 2 votes. Though she couldn't become president, she got over it quickly. During the world tournament, Kimari acted as a commentator. She also hosted a talk show segment, "Kimari's Room". She set up a final battle between Hajime and Tegamaru at Hero Stadium, with the help of others. In the epilogue, Tameru and Ser-jii have a Kimari of Liberty statue built for her, which she had asked for earlier in the series. Deck Kimari uses a purple deck. Her deck has contained at some point, the following. Battle Stats: Trivia: *Her name means finish, or settle, as an opposite to Hajime's which means begin. Alternatively, it can translate as "wood ball". *Her talk show segment, "Kimari's Room" is a parody of Tetsuko's Room - hosted by Tetsuko Kuroyanagi, a WWF adviser. As extension, Pandals were featured in this show. * She shares a seiyuu with Chocola in Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits. Appearances: Battle Spirits Heroes anime Battle Spirits Heroes (Manga- Jump) Battle Spirits Heroes (Manga- Ace) Gallery kimariart1.jpg|Production Art kimariart2.jpg|Production Art art_kimari.jpg|Production Art Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Heroes characters Category:Female characters Category:Purple card battlers Category:Main Characters Category:Yellow card battlers